Una Northwest
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] "La distinción es lo que hace grande a la familia Northwest." Bueno, después de lo que había descubierto, esa ideología no era exactamente una mentira. Sin embargo, podría ser malinterpretada de la peor manera.


**Hola, lectores! Bienvenidos a un One-Shot de Gravity Falls! Este está centrado en uno de mis personajes favoritos:** _ **Pacífica Northwest**_ **. Y sí, para algunos puede ser una maldita infeliz y bla bla blá. Pero para otros, es un personaje interesante.**

 **En mi caso, me inclino por la segunda opción. Comenzó siendo una antagonista de lo más cruel, y no la defiendo por eso, porque al menos su personaje se desarrolla y tiene fundamentos para cambiar su esencia. Por esa misma razón, quise escribir de ella algún día.**

 **Y ese día es hoy e-e**

 **Espero que les guste, contiene un suave y pequeño** _ **Dipcifica**_ **o** _ **Dipífica**_ **, como le digan xD**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **no me pertenece, sino al talentoso Alex Hirsch. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.**

 **.**

* * *

Una Northwest.

Ella nació para ser perfecta.

Ella fue criada para hacer las cosas perfectas.

Ella fue educada para hacerle saber al mundo que era perfecta.

Pacífica era una _Northwest_.

Pero, para desgracia de Preston y Priscilla Norrthwest, también era una niña.

Una niña que podía equivocarse, cometer errores o simplemente _pensar_ de una forma distinta a la de ellos.

Pacífica creció bajo la estricta tutela de sus padres, pero por esa misma razón eran muy unidos. Le daban más de lo que deseaba, y ella a cambio les devolvía con su perfecta educación. Ser una Northwest era todo un honor, porque era mejor que los demás, tenía más que los demás, era la envidia de los demás. Sus padres le habían insistido que debía demostrarle al mundo, que ella y toda su familia eran mejor.

 _Tenemos una reputación que cuidar._

Lo hacía.

Pacífica se mantenía al margen en cualquier situación, no importaba la situación, el lugar o la persona que quería hundirla. Ella no podía dejarse pisotar.

 _Era una Northwest_.

Los que no lo eran, no eran más que un montón de envidiosos bastardos que querían quitarles lo que por derecho les pertenecía. Y ya vería la persona que se atreviera a contradecirle. _Gravity Falls_ estaba lleno de fenómenos ambiciosos. O era _poder_ , _conocimiento_ , o en la mayoría de los casos: _dinero_.

Había sobornado a otras personas antes, aceptaban sin parpadear, sin dudar, sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias.

 _Pobres muertos de hambre_.

Venderían sus almas hasta el mismísimo diablo para conseguir un par de billetes.

Eran realmente patéticos.

Y no.

No había nadie que se atreviera a enfrentar a Pacífica Northwest y salir ileso. Ella se encargaría de hacerlos morder el polvo.

 _Hasta que aparecieron ellos._

 _Dipper y Mabel Pines_.

Stan Pines ya era un dolor de cabeza para ella, ni en sueños pensaba acercarse a su tienda de chucherías, un estafador como él ni siquiera merecía una mirada por parte de los Northwest. Era un pobre diablo más en el mundo. No le interesaba lo que ocurriera con él.

Pero sus malditos sobrinos lo habían arruinado todo.

Mabel se había atrevido a enfrentarse a ella, ponerse al nivel de ella, por razones tan estúpidas como la diversión y amistad.

 _Con eso no ganaba_.

No había éxito en esas cosas, no ganaba con divertirse y hacer amigos. No podía impresionar a sus padres relacionándose con gente como ella.

La quiso poner en su lugar. _Muchas veces_.

Le había insultado, le había herido; pudo ver con satisfacción cuánto le habían afectado sus palabras, la forma en que sus ojos se habían oscurecido de dolor la habían alegrado.

Luego vino el otro.

Dipper resultaba ser menos cínico e iba de frente. Demostró enseguida su disgusto hacia ella.

 _Oh, era mutuo_.

A diferencia de Mabel, su gemelo se había esmerado en humillarla, en hacerla caer de rodillas y acobardarla.

Le pagó con la misma moneda. La había insultado, humillado y herido.

 _¿Cómo?_

Con la _verdad_.

.

.

.

* * *

Sus padres le habían mentido.

El fundador de _Gravity Falls_ no había sido uno de sus ancestros. No podía creerlo, no _quería_ creerlo. Prefería poner las manos al fuego que desconfiar de sus padres. Sin embargo el documento viejo y malgastado que había tenido en sus manos temblorosas decía todo lo contrario. Exigió una explicación, la verdad, ¡lo que sea!

¡Aceptaba incluso una mentira!

—Pacífica, nuestros ancestros hicieron esto posible con sus propias manos, porque merecíamos más de lo que teníamos. Todo ese esfuerzo al fin dio frutos —Prestón colocó una mano en el hombro de su hija—. No podemos permitir que un simple error del pasado arruine todo lo que hemos logrado.

Había ocurrido años atrás.

Solo fue un pequeño error, _¿verdad?_

Tal vez por eso se esforzaban en ser mejores, en _perfeccionar_ y _enmendar_ sus errores.

O más bien, _taparlos_.

Por primera vez en su vida, Pacífica dudó de sus acciones. ¿Era lo correcto? Porque no importaba si era una maldita con los habitantes del pueblo, ella _respetaba_ la ley. Sería incapaz de cometer un crimen. Ella debía ser perfecta.

 _Debía seguir siendo una Northwest_.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —La voz de su padre era anestesia para las heridas que habían nacido en su corazón. Era suave y amable—. Queremos ser _mejores personas_. Que el mundo sepa que los Northwest son dignos de la perfección.

Pacífica quiso creerle, su mente le gritaba que asintiera como la niña buena que siempre había sido, pero su corazón había decidido cambiar sus planes.

—¿No deberíamos decir la verdad?

Se arrepintió enseguida de las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios. Contempló con horror que su padre había dejado de sonreír, la ternura en sus ojos se había esfumado para dar paso a una severa y fría expresión.

— _Pacífica Elise Northwest._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Venganza_.

Dipper Pines se había atrevido a arruinar su vida. ¡Su perfecta vida!

 _¡Lo pagaría con creces!_

Y comenzaría en dónde más le dolía.

 _Mabel Pines_.

Herirla era la mejor manera de lastimarlo, tampoco le daría el gusto de alterarla cuando le hablaba descaradamente que su familia era un fraude.

 _Era una Northwest_.

Nadie de su familia era un fraude.

¡Que se lo grabara con fuego en su cabeza!

Desde que Dipper le había revelado la verdad de su familia, todo se había arruinado. Sus padres habían terminado de contarle la historia completa de su ancestro Nathaniel Northwest. Desde ese entonces, nada volvió a ser igual. Cada día, sus progenitores se distanciaban más de ella, sin mencionar que la forma estricta en que le hablaban y los medios que usaban no eran los mejores.

El sonido de esa campana era una advertencia.

No debía sobrepasar esos límites.

No podía.

Y tampoco quería.

.

.

.

* * *

La influencia de Mabel Pines le estaba afectando horriblemente.

Su amabilidad y _buenas intenciones_ como ella decía, comenzaban a atormentar su mente.

Le hacían ver el mundo de una forma que nunca había considerado hacer:

Con _empatía_.

La simple palabra le revolvía el estómago. Las nuevas sensaciones no la dejaban dormir. Porque un nuevo sentimiento había comenzado a surgir en ella, uno que una _Northwest_ no tenía permitido siquiera imaginarlo.

 _Miedo_. De sus padres.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Y hemos aquí_.

La única compañía que tenía era la luz de la linterna, ese objeto que le había hecho abrir por completo los ojos, ver la verdadera cara de su familia.

Ver los verdaderos rostros de sus ancestros, sus _auténticas_ intenciones…

Todo este tiempo había sido criada para ser _como ellos_. Porque era una _Northwest_.

Estaba condenada a ser una _Northwest_.

La utilizaron cual títere, desde que había nacido, fue atada vilmente con sus hilos, para que ella actuara como a ellos les gustase.

Ahora entendía por qué había detestado tanto tiempo a los gemelos Pines: Ellos _siempre_ tuvieron la razón. Ellos revelaron su verdadera naturaleza, quitaron la máscara de sus padres antes de que ella pudiese siquiera a aceptar lo que realmente eran. No soportaba la vista de los retratos escondidos que había visto cuando había decidido exiliarse de la fiesta tras las crueles palabras que Dipper le había dedicado.

 _ **Eres la peor.**_

No mentía en eso. _Ahora_ lo sabía.

 ** _¡¿Por qué les temes tanto a tus padres?!_**

Cerró los ojos, no podía soportar seguir sosteniendo sus ojos con los malévolos de… _ellos_.

De los _Northwest._

 _ **¡Tú me mentiste!**_

 _¡Claro, es algo típico de los Northwest!_

Encendió la linterna.

 _ **No me equivoqué contigo.**_

Tenía que darle crédito a ese torpe. Él siempre lo supo, ella no quiso saberlo. Se había equivocado del tipo de persona que era.

Apagó la linterna, para después volver a encenderla.

 _ **Eres tan mala como tus padres.**_

Repitió la acción un par de veces más.

 _ **Otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo.**_

—¡Pacífica! ¡Allí estás!

No le sorprendió verlo allí. Había escuchado el escándalo del fantasma regresando a la fiesta, no le importó. Era lo mejor para todos, que los _Northwest_ pagaran por lo que habían hecho y seguían haciendo era lo correcto.

 _Era lo mejor_.

—El fantasma convierte a todos en madera. Y hasta… empezó a decir rimas. No sé por qué. ¡Te necesitamos! —Jaló insistentemente de su muñeca.

Pacífica se soltó de él, dirigiéndole una suave, pero derrotada expresión.

—… ¿Pacífica?

Se preparó mentalmente. Nunca admitió un fracaso, y hacerlo en frente de este chico era aún más difícil.

—¿Sabes por qué este cuarto estaba con llave? —Comenzó suavemente, casi con el mismo tono común que usaba. Se elogió mentalmente por mantener la compostura en un momento tan lúgubre. Alumbró los cuadros para que Dipper los mirara—. Esto es lo que encontré aquí. Un registro pintado de todas las cosas horribles que mi familia hizo hasta ahora —Miró con gran dolor las pinturas—. Mentir, engañar… También estoy yo —No pudo evitar señalarse con la luz de la linterna, como si esta fuera quien la acusaba de los crímenes de su familia. La apagó y llevó sus manos a sus pendientes—. No te dije la verdad... Porque me asusta enfrentar… ¡A mis malvados padres! —Su voz tembló hasta cambiarlo a un tono lleno de ira y rencor. Terminó de quitarse sus costosos aretes y los lanzó con fuerza hacia el cuadro donde se visualizaban las satisfactorias y _crueles_ sonrisas de sus progenitores.

Su cuerpo se encogió más, acercó más sus rodillas a su pecho, contemplando unos segundos el suelo.

Finalmente enfrentó los oscuros pero _compasivos_ ojos de Dipper Pines. Quiso sonreírle a pesar de haber perdido contra él, darle a entender que había entendido finalmente, lo que significaba ser una _Northwest_. Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

 _La distinción es lo que hace grande a la familia Northwest._

Nunca hubo mentiras en esas palabras, pero podían ser malinterpretadas de la peor manera posible.

—Tenías razón sobre mí. _Soy otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo_.

.

 _Fin_.

.

 **Sé que estuvo realmente oscuro, pero de verdad quise plantearme estas dudas e imaginarme cómo había lidiado Pacífica con las verdades de su familia, cuánto soportó y qué la orilló a seguir siendo la villana. Supongo que fue criada de esta forma, creyó que era lo correcto. Pero en fin, esto es fanfiction, podemos pensar e imaginar lo que sea.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y esperemos leernos en un fic futuro.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
